World War W: Book 1
by Mr. EB
Summary: After being defeated for the 999th time, Bowser decides to try something new. He creates a virus, but it gets out of hand and is spreading across the kingdoms...fast. Rated T for character death, blood, disturbing images, and alcohol references. Based off of the meme.
1. Chapter 1: The Origin of Weegee

Chapter 1: The Origin of Weegee

**Authour's Note: Hey everybody! I am back in the writing business. I kinda abandoned writing for a while because I wasn't that great at it. Now, I think I am ready to write again. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the picture or any of the characters, including Weegee, except the OCs.**

"GRAAAAH!" Bowser shouted in frustration as he pulled his muscular body out of the lava lake deep in his castle. Bowser pulled himself up and turned his head to the shattered cage hanging above. He had imprisoned Princess Peach there, but it had been destroyed by Mario who saved her from his clutches. Since this fight, Bowser had been defeated exactly 999 times by Mario. He could never win, no matter what he did. He even got a wish granting object that made himself invincible; but even with that, he STILL could not win. No matter how many troops or tanks he had, Mario still found a way to win. Most of the time, Bowser had fallen into lava. His skin began to itch regularly, so he began to apply lotion to the red itch marks on his body daily. Bowser decided it was time for a change of tactics. He was going to try something new. The 1000th try was going to be different.

He stomped down his ash-stained castle. Its walls, black and battered by exploding Bob-omb's and hurtled Koopa shells. The faint smell of lava filled the air. He Bowser had gone through many castles over they years, but this one was the castle that had survived the longest. Most of the time, they had been destroyed by failed bomb explosions or lava overflows. Bowser turned a corner and headed down the dark steps, to find his lab, deep underground. Inside, many Koopa scientists worked and took notes on everything they saw. The lab was filled with glass displays and strange machines. The walls were a dark blue colour. When Bowser entered, everyone turned to salute the angry Koopa. "What is your order, sir?" One of the scientists asked.

"Well," Bowser said as he walked around the multiple displays set up on the tables. "I was thinking. I am pretty sure that dang Mario cannot win if he is disabled in some way, such as being paralyzed or poisoned badly. I think we should develop a virus, disguise as regular Toads, and persuade Mario to come out and 'help' us. Beforehand, we will carefully place the virus into a jar. Once he exits, dump the jar with the virus on him!"

"Great idea sir! But, there is one flaw..." A scientist replied.

"What is it!?" Bowser growled.

"This virus might spread off of Mario's body and begin infecting everybody, including you sir!"

"That," Bowser yelled as he slapped his hands on one of the glass displays, breaking it. "is why I trust you _scientists_ to prevent that from happening. Just kill the little pest and I will be fine."

Bowser laughed and exited the lab, leaving the scientists alone. They gathered together. "Bowser`s idea is bull. Virus in a jar? Please. I have a better idea," One said and the others listened in on his idea.

* * *

Mario was doing his regular daily stroll down the Mushroom Road. He admired all the seemingly dancing flowers that he passed by. Why they were dancing, he did not know. Goombas and Koopas seemed to dance to the invisible beat too. Mario heard a faint scream for his name, but he thought he was just imagining it.

Mario enjoyed this route more than the others because it lead to Peach's Castle and it smelled very good with all the flowers bouncing around. The scenery was great too. It had rolling green plains and long running rivers. The sun was shining today, so it was a perfect day for a stroll. Besides, he and Luigi were invite for some cake and spaghetti at the castle.

He arrived at the end of the road, Toad Town. The elegant town was always bustling with Toads who were shopping in the open markets, relaxing in the parks, chatting, and the odd fight between arguers. All the buildings looked the same, orange mushroom-styled roofs with white walls. At the northern side of town, sat Peach's Castle. It was a beautiful sight with all the rivers and bright green hills surrounding it. It had a dark red roof and multiple clean white towers. The castle looked like it would welcome and accept each traveler that arrived on it's front porch.

Mario walked up the perfect white steps and knocked on the brown double-doors. A Toad bearing a spear opened the doors and greeted Mario. "Hello Mario! Fancy meeting you here. What is your business?" The guard asked.

"Imma just meeting Peach and my brother, Luigi for-a some cake and spaghetti," Mario answered cheerfully.

"Ah yes, Cake. Spaghetti. The usual. You may enter."

Mario walked into the lobby and was greeted by the red carpets and shiny white walls. Brown doors served as the entrance to each of the multiple rooms. The smell of boiling pasta and baking cake filled the air. The castle was perfect in every way, except for the fact that you need to climb five flights of stairs before entering the royal dining room. Mario absolutely hated working that hard for some cake and spaghetti. Especially since we wasn't going on a quest anytime soon.

The royal dining room was where the Princess and her guests would eat. They would never eat at the regular dining room. Mario never knew why this was, though.

Panting and sweating, he creaked the final doors open and entered the royal dining room. The floor was coloured a bright pink, like Peach's dress. In the centre was the tiny royal dining table, complete with a pink colour and ocean-blue candle sticks. Above hung a golden chandelier. The walls were a perfect white, not unlike the other rooms of the castle. Other than the amazing smelling kitchen, this was Mario's favourite room in the whole entire castle. A waiter seated Mario across from Peach. "You finally made it, hero!" Peach said with a wink.

She was dressed in a small, pink dress. She would only wear this when she wasn't doing any royal things during the day. Toadsworth would think it is un-princess like to wear this type of dress during times of royal duty.

Mario turned a bright red. He looked like he could camouflage in with his hat and shirt. "How could I miss some cake and spaghetti?" He asked.

Peach let out a laugh. "Of course."

They chatted for a long while, but Luigi hadn't arrived yet. It was usual for the green-clad plumber to be late. Mario was quickly getting impatient. His stomach hungered for food. His throat was thirsty for some wine. He couldn't take it anymore. Mario stood up abruptly and shouted at the waiter. "Can we just eat now? Face it. Luigi is-a late and I am hungry and thirsty!"

The black-dressed Toad shook in his shiny black shoes. "O-of course Master Mario. Two slices of cake, two bowls of spaghetti, and two glasses of red wine coming up!" He replied nervously before rushing out the door.

Suddenly, he flew back into the room and landed before Mario. Luigi rushed into the room, panting and covered in sweat. He was a pale white and looked like he had seen a ghost. His once-green clothing was now drenched in blood. Mario stood up and slapped his brother, leaving a red hand print on his left cheek. "Where have you been? I have been waiting patiently for two and a half hours to eat and drink!" He screamed.

"S-sorry Mario! But, but... I am being chased! I was coming here, and was right behind you, and then some of Bowser's troops kidnapped me! I shouted your name but you kept walking... Anyways, I was taken to Bowser's castle and into a lab. I was shoved into some weird machine. It was scary bro, hearing the beeps and clicks of the machine. Before I knew it, I was thrown out of the machine and was faced with some sort of... creature. It looked almost exactly like me. It was paler than me, and a little bit taller. It had a blank stare, with no expression. The scientists behind me introduced it as 'Weegee'. Apparently, it was a creature that makes viruses. I feared to ask what type of virus it creates," Luigi said quickly before gasping for breath to say another paragraph. "It began to close in on me. It's stare pierced my soul, I could barely breathe. It opened its mouth and weird green particles poured out. Apparently, it was the 'Weegee Virus', meant to infect and control its victims. But the scariest part was when it talked. Its voice sounded like a stomach grumbling in a cave with echoes. It told me this: 'Obey Weegee. Kill Mario, or you will die."

Mario and Peach were surprised at Luigi's story. "How did you escape?" Peach asked.

Luigi wiped sweat from his brow and continued "The green particles, or the Weegee Virus spread across the floor and caught up to the scientists. They tried to back away, but the virus climbed up their limbs and entered their eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. Before I knew it, their heads exploded, blood splashing on my clothes. They had a new head now, however. It was exactly like Weegee's. They began chanting 'Obey Weegee. Kill Mario.' over and over and over! It was driving me insane! Then I ran. I escaped the lab, only to be stopped by Bowser. I told him to run, but he didn't listen."

"Wait," Mario cut in. "You tried to-a save Bowser? I would just let him die. He has caused too much trouble during our lives."

"That's just what I do, Mario," Luigi answered before continuing once again. "I dashed passed Bowser before he could get me. I glanced back to see a horrifying sight. His head also exploded. He now had the Weegee Head and began chasing after me like the scientists and Weegee himself were doing. I escaped the castle and sprinted all the way back here to explain this to you guys."

"So they're going to be here soon..?" Peach questioned. She had an intense look of worry on her face.

"Most likely..." Luigi answered sadly.

"PRINCESS!" A Toad guard cried as he dashed into the royal dining room. He was the same one from the entrance to the castle. "B-B-B-B-Bowser... No, wait. Some THING has broken into the castle! It's colouring the walls a sickly green. It's killing guards left and right, making them join his own. We have to leave, now! Before we become those strange things!"

Mario ran forward to the back of the room where a giant stain glass window sat. The picture on it was a mix of many beautiful colours, all combining into a large picture of Peach herself. "We have to jump!" Mario shouted to Peach, Luigi, and the Toad.

"The princess-" Toad tried to say before many Weegee Toads entered the room with Weegee Bowser following. The nice smell of the room was immediately changed by a fowl stench. It smelled like feces mixed with vomit.

"JUST JUMP NOW!" Mario screamed, before shattering the stain glass with his fist and hopping out.

"We have no choice," Luigi told Peach and the Toad before jumping out.

"H-Hear we go!" Peach said, while grabbing the Toads arm and jumping out, just out of Weegee Bowser's reach.

He growled "The world is over. Obey Weegee. Obey Weegee... KILL MARIO!" He then stomped toward the window with the Weegee Toads, Weegee Scientists, and Weegee himself following.


	2. Chapter 2: Crashing at Mario's Place

Chapter 2: Crashing at Mario's Place

Mario smashed into the now green pavement of Toad Town. Since he was used to falling long distances, he didn't get injured at all. Luigi didn't fall long distances usually, so he was caught by Mario to prevent getting hurt. Peach used her hover ability to land slowly and safely. Toad, however, wasn't so lucky.

While falling, Weegee Bowser stuck his hand out of the broken window and grabbed Toad by the foot. He yelled at Peach to let go and keep falling, but she didn't want to. Toad had to, unfortunately, hit the Princess with his free hand to make her let go. Weegee Bowser began to pull Toad back up and into the castle once again. Toad began slap Weegee Bowser with his free hand repeatedly, trying to make him let go. "Let go of me, you damn messed-up beast!" He screamed.

Weegee Bowser just laughed and almost dragged Toad into the castle, but he was stopped by a claw swipe to the face. He looked around to see Cat Mario positioned just above him. "Put down-a Toad!" He shouted.

Weegee Bowser growled and tried to get a hold of Mario, but he just kept scampering around the frustrated monster. Mario leaped off the side of the castle and landed on Weegee Bowser's greenish arm. He sharpened his cat suit's claws and dug into Weegee Bowser's flesh, drawing blood. Mario cringed at the sight, as the blood was green. Weegee Bowser screamed in pain and dropped Toad. "AAAAGH!" Toad screamed, as he was falling down the building really fast.

"I'll save you, Toad!" Luigi shouted as he stationed himself in Toad's shadow.

Toad fell right into Luigi's arms and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Luigi," He said.

"No problem."

Mario leaped back down the castle, still donning his cat suit. "Run-a everybody!"

They began running away, with Toad at the lead. Toad Town was now green, with Weegee Toads roaming around mindlessly. The smell of rotten food filled the air. Buildings were falling apart as the mindless Weegee Toads began destroying everything in their path, including each other. "Say," Toad asked Mario, "where did you get that cat suit?"

"Peach keeps a hidden item storage room beside the castle in case of emergency. It is underneath the giant tree that looks real, but is actually fake. I thought you Toad guards knew about that already?" Mario answered and then questioned back.

"That is strange. I thought that Peach would tell us about that. Maybe if we knew, Peach could stop getting kidnapped 24/7," Toad said

Mario and company kept running until they escaped Toad Town. The sun was still eerily shining, but the scenery was completely destroyed by the virus. The grass was a dead yellow and the rivers were now green. Just until then, Mario's stomach reminded him that he was very hungry. With no food, in sight, he asked the group a question. "Where are we going, exactly?"

"Maybe we can return home-if it is not infected-and see if we have any food and water to bring a long with us to wherever we are going," Luigi suggested.

Nobody argued with his plan, so they decided to follow along with it. The group eventually arrived at Mario and Luigi's house, and it was luckily not infected at all. They entered the house and it looked no different from when Mario left to go to the castle. The house had three rooms, because the brothers were always adventuring. One of the rooms was the kitchen, with stainless steel appliances and wooden floorboards. In the middle of the room was a wooden table with a rose in a flower holder sitting in the centre. Two wooden chairs lay on both sides of the small table.

The bedroom was the smallest room of the house. It had one bunk bed. Mario slept on the top, because Luigi had a fear of falling off of the bed during the night. Mario's bed had a red blanket and Luigi's bed had a green blanket. The floor, like the kitchen, was made of wood too.

The third room was the basement. Mario never knew of its existence. It was hidden underneath a secret trapdoor in the bedroom. It's walls were a dusty white and the floor was a ragged brown. A small desk lay in the corner. Luigi kept his diary there.

"I wonder," Peach said as she looked around the house, "do you think we can stay here for the night? I don't think those Weegee creatures remember where this place is and who's home it is."

"Well, two of us will need to-a sleep on the floor," Mario replied.

Luigi and Toad talked between themselves and tthen turned to Mario, "We'll sleep on the floor."

Mario raised his right eyebrow, "Are you sure-a Luigi? You aren't very brave or courageous..."

"I can take it!" Luigi replied.

"Alright, if you-a say so... Well, let's eat, I am hungry!" Mario said and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Luigi and Toad ate their food in the bedroom, as Mario wanted to have some 'alone time' with Peach in the kitchen. As they ate, Toad turned his head and asked Luigi a question: "Do you think we will find a cure to this virus?"

"I have no clue Toad. My biggest worry right now is just surviving the night. I hope that the infected people don't find their way here," Luigi answered.

"Me too. I am going to stick with you to the end, man," Toad said while smiling at Luigi.

"Thanks," Luigi said back.

After eating, the group decided that it was best that they go to sleep soon. Mario suggested that every two hours during the night, somebody would be awake and watch the house for safety reasons. Luigi volunteered to go first, as he was not tired at the time. More importantly, he wanted some private time with his diary to write down the events that are currently happening.

Since there was no room left in the bedroom, Luigi had to sleep in the kitchen. He waited until he heard the snores of his roommates to enter the basement. He entered the bedroom as quietly as possible, not even making a single sound. Just to be sure the room`s inhabitants are sleeping, he glanced in Toad`s direction. Asleep. He looked in Mario`s direction. Asleep. He finally gazed upward at Peach. Asleep. The coast was clear.

He slowly and silently creaked opened the trapdoor leading to the basement and climbed down the ladder to reach the bottom. He stumbled in the pitch-black room to find the lamp on his desk. He switched it on and a faint yellow glow filled the basement. Luigi picked up the pencil set beside him and began to write in his diary.

_Entry 150, December 3rd, 2013_

_Dear Mister Diary,_

_I am so scared right now! A virus is spreading across the Mushroom Kingdom, infecting everybody! I think Mario, Peach, Toad, and I are the only survivors in this kingdom. Tomorrow, we will escape to the Sarasaland Kingdom to chat with Daisy. Maybe, with her kingdom`s help, we will overcome the virus! If her kingdom isn`t infected by now, that is. Oh, dear Daisy, I hope you are not gone now! I just l-_

Luigi was interrupted by a loud bang on the front door. He quickly picked up his diary and packed it in his overalls. He climbed up the ladder and arrived back in the bedroom. Everybody was still asleep somehow. Luigi dashed to the front door and looked out the peep-hole. He didn`t see anyone outside. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He asked nervously.

Still, no one appeared. Luigi breathed a sigh of relief. He turned back to the bedroom, only to bump into something dark. It was slimy and thin. Luigi froze in fear. What was this creature? He did not know. He tried to back away, but his muscles refused to move. "Ahh, yes Luigi! Keep hugging me more," The creature said.

Its voice sounded feminine, but Luigi could not recognize who it was. He used all his willpower to back away slowly to get a proper look at the creature. It was tall and thin with long green, slimy hair and glowing yellow eyes. It turned around to reveal a large, yellow eye. It span around again and smirked at Luigi. "Miss me? Its been so long since we have seen each other. Don't you remember that time, back when you were a tennis superstar? I was your biggest fan! You remember me, don't you?"

Luigi gulped. "No."

The creature began to close in on Luigi. "Now give me another hug! I am sure that will make your memories reappear."

Luigi backed up quickly and shoved the creature towards the fridge. Its eyes turned a dark red. "Now you've done it!" The creature exclaimed.

Luigi screamed at the top of his lungs to awake Mario, Peach, and Toad. They dashed out of the bedroom to confront the green-capped plumber. "Luigi? What-a happened?" Mario questioned his brother.

"R-r-r-r-right there! Beside the fridge!" Luigi shouted in fear.

Mario glanced behind his shoulder to find nothing. He turned back to his brother. "Luigi, that may have been a night terror. Did you have a nightmare? If you did, something may have woken you-a up. Be a man and deal with it. Now let-a me go back to bed."

Mario yawned and entered the bedroom once more, followed by Peach and Toad, who gave Luigi a sympathetic smirk. "Hope you survive the night, buddy," He said.

"I'll try to," Luigi replied back.

He heard a call from the bedroom. It was Mario's voice. "Luigi, since you caused this trouble, you must stay awake the night and guard the house!"

"It's not my fault!" Luigi yelled back.

"No-a excuses!" With that, the orchestra of snores emerged from the bedroom, prompting Luigi to sigh and wander the kitchen. Why had Mario gotten so mean and angry lately? It must have been all of those duels with Bowser wearing him out. _Maybe that was Bowser's master plan,_ Luigi thought. Or did it have something to do with Peach? Luigi recalled back to the night where Mario had started getting angry at the world...

_Mario slammed the door and stomped angrily to the bedroom, where Luigi was reading a book. Mario snatched the book out of his hands and threw it down to the ground. "What was that for?" Asked a pained Luigi._

_"Why does life-a have to be like this? Peach! Oh Peach... She...She..." Mario tried to say, but his eyes filled with tears._

_"What is wrong?" Luigi tried to comfort his brother._

_"Personal, personal things... She hates me! I save her so many times and she just gives me cake! Nothing else! She doesn't appreciate me," Mario said back._

After Luigi recalled the event, he realized Peach was the only thing that ironically made him happy. He was still guessing the problem, but he had a fair idea of the issue. Back to the present, he remembered that strange encounter with the creature.

Luigi sighed and plopped down on the chair next to the kitchen table. It creaked and Luigi cringed as he waited for it to stop. He didn't want another bad encounter with Mario. He began to think. What was that creature? Luigi was absolutely sure it was real. He felt its slimy texture. He searched his overalls to find a slime stain. He was convinced that it was real. It looked familiar. Had he seen it before? Luigi thought far back into the past.. To a time... Where he met this creature...


End file.
